jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Risotto Nero
Nero: "black" in Italian |stand = Metallica |age = 28''Chapter 543: My Name Is Doppio (2)'' |birthday = 1974 |gender = Male |nation = Italian |hair = Purple }} Grey |eyes = Black sclera / Red irises }} |height = |occupation = Passione Hitman |affiliation = Squadra Esecuzioni Passione |status = Deceased |death = April 2001 |cod = Fatally shot via Aerosmith |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) Diamond Records (Playable) |seiyuu = Shinshū Fuji Akira Negishi |voiceactor = Armen Taylor |colors = VentoAureo }} is a minor antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. Risotto Nero is the leader of La Squadra Esecuzioni and sends his squad-mates to battle Team Bucciarati; all in order to take the Boss's daughter Trish Una and use her to get to him. After he is the only one left, Risotto Nero tails Team Bucciarati up to Sardinia and confronts Vinegar Doppio on a beach in Costa Smeralda. Risotto is a Stand User and uses his magnetic ability Metallica to battle Doppio. Appearance Risotto Nero is a 28-year-old tall man of muscular build. He wears a black, hood-like headpiece from which hang several small, metallic baubles, bearing letters that make up his name. This piece hides his hair; though his light bangs (originally dark) almost reach his eyebrows. Light-eyed, his sclera are completely black. Bare-chested, he wears a long, black, lapelless coat with straps crossing his chest in an X; and pants in thick horizontal stripes of black and white. When first revealed in a photo, Risotto did not have his hood (or it did not frame his face closely enough) and wore dark lipstick. Personality Risotto is a serious individual, as befitting of the leader of La Squadra Esecuzioni. Always focused on his goal and carefully approaching Doppio whom he suspected to be Diavolo's underling, Risotto is methodical in his assassination method, making decisive actions and calmly analyzing Doppio's moves before acting. His ability to predict his opponent's moves is formidable, and has allowed him to almost kill Doppio were he not outsmarted by the Boss. Behind his cold and calm approach to things, Risotto is prone to outbursts of violence, threatening Doppio when he takes too long to obey his command. When suffering setbacks, Risotto keeps his cool and decides the best course of action. A perceptive man, Risotto could see Doppio turn his eye a moment and deduce that he was a Stand user. Risotto shows that he cares deeply about his men, vowing to avenge them when he first appears. In the TV anime, he is shown calming a dispute between Formaggio and Illuso. He is also the first to notice and question Sorbet and Gelato's absence (even before talking about their payment), and stayed the longest during their funeral. Abilities Risotto's Stand, Metallica, comprises a mass of minuscule beings residing in his bloodstream, enabling him to manipulate metal through magnetism at a short-range. Tactical Intelligence: Risotto is a gifted tactician, showing a grasp of Stand fights rarely witnessed in the series. Risotto could find multiple applications for his Stand Metallica, as well as deduce critical facts from observations such as Doppio's status as a Stand user. In a fight, Risotto keeps tabs on the enemy's abilities and moves, deducing their next moves with precision and making them work against them. His methodical approach of assassinations and the tendency to quickly kill his targets before they could act nearly killed Doppio multiple times despite his ability to predict the future. History Background When Risotto Nero was 14 years old, his cousin was run over by a drunk driver. Though the driver was punished by the law, Risotto could not forgive him and, four years later, at age 18, he assassinated the driver. From then on, he began living a life in underworld society. At age 21, Risotto Nero obtained his Stand and with it, decided to join the mafia. Risotto was assigned his very own group of assassins, which were called upon whenever they were needed because Risotto became known for being able to take out his assigned target no matter who it may be. Eventually, Risotto thought his current position wasn't enough, as he was not allowed territorial control like other trusted mafia groups. Enraged, Risotto decided to expose the Boss' identity. The result was the death of the two men who were sent to try and expose him and from there on, Risotto and his group were branded as renegades. They eventually learn that the Boss had a lover, Donatella Una, and ultimately a child named Trish. His group then attempts to kidnap Trish to use as leverage against the Boss and exact their revenge. Vento Aureo Risotto is introduced as the leader of Passione's rogue Assassination Team. Two days before Bucciarati is given custody of Trish, Risotto and his team investigates Trish's room and discovers a photo of Donatella taken in Sardinia. Upon hearing of the plane crash off the coast of said island, Risotto surmises that Trish would be returning to the house where the photo was taken and camps there himself. On a cliffside near the house, Risotto observes Vinegar Doppio from afar before approaching and immobilizing him. Risotto notices the young man trying to hide an envelope and demands he shows him the contents, but finds it to be empty (not realizing that Doppio managed to hide the picture of Donatella beneath his shoe). Though Risotto is convinced that Doppio's fear and cowardice are genuine, he notices that the boy reacted to the sound of Narancia Ghirga's Aerosmith patrolling the area, and figures out that he's a Stand User. Risotto becomes restless knowing that Bucciarati, his gang, and Trish are nearby. Doppio attacks Risotto, but Risotto has Metallica form blades in his mouth. Risotto figures out that whatever Stand Doppio has must be a close-ranged Power-type when the young man attacks by running at him. With this knowledge in mind, he keeps himself from getting within 2–3 meters. Risotto drops off a rock and activates his invisibility to hide from Doppio, before causing needles to spew from his mouth. The assassin reappears, having readied scissors in Doppio's neck to slit his throat, but he manages to pull them out himself, leaving Risotto wondering about Doppio's ability. Disappearing again, he sneaks around Doppio when the latter suddenly throws scissors that sever Risotto's leg, having figured out Metallica's ability. Risotto responds by creating multiple knives from the iron in the sand and sending them at Doppio, and while the young man deflects most of them, few are able to strike him. Risotto reattaches his foot using Metallica and continues to fight. Risotto decidedly leaves his severed foot in order to fool Doppio into throwing knives in the wrong direction when he tries to figure out Risotto's location using magnetism. Doppio's strange behavior and ability to forecast the future to know Risotto's next move leads the assassin to ponder what his true identity is. When Metallica begins creating razors in Doppio's head, Risotto figures out that Doppio is actually the Boss and not just his most trusted subordinate. He grows ecstatic and orders the razors to explode Doppio's head. When Risotto is suddenly shot by Aerosmith. The Boss emerges and reveals that the knives thrown were in the direction of Bucciarati's group, causing Aerosmith to attack whoever was in the direction of the thrower. As Doppio has lost a lot of blood and is heavy on breath, Risotto, the larger blip on Narancia's radar, was targeted. More bullets rip through Risotto, leaving him in a near-death state. He is left lying in defeat, and as the Boss stands over him, he tries to get a look at his face, only for the brightness of the sun to obscure it. The Boss offers him a quick and honorable death in exchange for him restoring his iron levels to normal. However, as a last resort, Risotto uses Metallica, caught on Aerosmith when his skin was sent flying from the first volley of bullets, to guide the Stand and shoot the Boss. However, King Crimson erases half a second to avoid the bullets, and Risotto ends up getting shot himself, bringing an end to the assassin. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games ''Vento Aureo'' (PS2) Risotto is the only antagonist from Part 5 who doesn't appear in the game as an enemy in Super Story or any Story Drama, presumably because he did not actually fight any of the protagonists in the original narrative. However, his character model can be seen in the Gallery Mode. And the only semblance of the fight with Vinegar Doppio was partially recreated in an Audio Drama, on Track 56, of the GioGio's Bizarre Adventure OST All Star Battle (PS3) Despite not making an actual appearance himself, his Stand, Metallica, can be seen during the loading screen. Eyes of Heaven (PS3) Much like the previous game, his Stand returns as part of some loading screens. Gallery Manga= Chapter_543.jpg|Cover, Chapter 543; character profile RisottoNeroPhoto.PNG|Risotto is introduced by Diavolo in a photograph RisottoNero first.png|First Appearance RisottoYelling.PNG|Intimidating Doppio RisottovsDoppio.jpg|Risotto figures out that Doppio is a Stand User RisottoInvisibility.jpg|Risotto using Metallica to blend with his environment RisottoFootSever.jpg|Foot severed by King Crimson throwing scissors Risotto Nero.png|Risotto using Metallica to reattach his foot RisottoShot.PNG|Shot by Aerosmith, sealing his defeat AerosmithShredsRisotto.jpg|Mutilated by Aerosmith DiavoloRisingSun.PNG|Risotto comes close to seeing the Boss' face RisottoAerosmithAttack.jpg|Risotto takes control of Aerosmith as a final attack against the Boss Risotto final rest.png|Risotto is shot and killed himself |-| Anime= La Squadra anime.jpg|Squadra Esecuzioni silhouette, Episode 5 SquadraEsecuzioniVSTheBoss.png|Squadra Esecuzioni vs the Boss of Passione Melone_Ghaccio_Nero_Glimpse_Anime.PNG|Risotto briefly shown alongside Melone and Ghiaccio, Episode 9 RisottoFirstAppearanceEp10.png|Risotto's first full appearance, Episode 10 RisottoMeloneGhiaccioEp10.png|Risotto, Melone and Ghiaccio receive a call from Formaggio RisottoFramesEp10.png|Risotto tells the rest of La Squadra Esecuzioni to line up the mysterious frames they received IllusoSorbetEp10.png|Risotto and Illuso shocked in front of Sorbet's corpse RisottoFuneralEp10.png|Risotto tells the rest of La Squadra Esecuzioni to forget about Sorbet and Gelato RisottoStationEp13.png|Risotto in Napoli's train station next to a corpse RisottoPaperEp13.png|Risotto picks up a piece of paper Risotto phone.png|Answering a phone call from Melone risotto_ep18_1.png|Answering a phone call from Ghiaccio risotto_ep18_2.png|Risotto's Body risotto_ep18_3.png|Threatening secret agent of Passione risotto_ep18_4.png|Risotto watches with a cold, unflinching glare as the eye of the secret agent of Passione is decimated by his Stand risotto_ep18_5.png|Making a phone call to Ghiaccio RisottoNotizia.png|Risotto watching news about an airplane crash Nero_watch.jpg| Risotto is watching for Doppio RisottoScreaming.png|Risotto screaming to Doppio to stand up RisottoFiguresOut.png|Risotto figures out that Doppio is a Stand user RisottoSneaky.png|Risotto using Metallica to blend with the environment RisottosSeveredFoot.png|Risotto's foot is severed by a pair of scissors thrown by King Crimson BossandNero.jpg|Nero attempts to take The Boss with him. RisottoDeath.jpg|Nero's death. Nero_death.jpg|Nero's mutilated corpse. Anime Risotto Nero.png Risotto key art.png Risotto_countdown.jpg|Countdown artwork |-| Other= 9449831.jpg|Statue Legend of Risotto Nero Top_%289%29.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 5 Vol.3 Nero1.jpg Nero2.jpg Trivia * Risotto is the tallest member of La Squadra, at 208 cm (6 ft 8 in) tall. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Part 5 Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Squadra Esecuzioni Category:Deceased Characters